


the treasure inside your chest

by leov66



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff and Humour, M/M, every cliche is good if it's ronsey and that's the tea on that!, ronan and henry are quidditch players!, ronan lynch without the trauma, there might be more stories on the gangsey in hogwarts i don't know yet, they're in love but also best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leov66/pseuds/leov66
Summary: It feels familiar and domestic, and these days when it’s the two of them, silence suffices more than often. It must come with all the years they’ve known each other, Gansey muses. Their books lie on the table, abandoned for intertwined fingers and quiet breathing, dark curls in pale hands.You guessed it, the Hogwarts AU no one really asked for but I know we all want. No angst, no trauma for Ronan, just the  Gangsey chilling in various settings. Probably more to come.





	the treasure inside your chest

**Author's Note:**

> the debate on the title is being settled as i type this. full credit to my lovely friend [@alxfrro](https://alxfrro.tumblr.com)
> 
> full disclosure i was close to naming this _two bros chilling on a couch zero feet apart cuz they're Best Friends_
> 
> the three of them are hufflepuffs and there will be no discourse on that. if you wanna find out where the rest of the gang is just bully me into writing more of this au:)

Gansey feels like it’s always warm and sunny in Hufflepuff’s common room. The first part might have something to do with a certain Ronan Lynch lying in his lap, but the latter is an undeniable fact. The Ganseys’ Ravenclaw legacy makes him want to further examine the sunrays on his face, but he’d rather play with Ronan’s curls for another few minutes. They’re supposed to be cramming, but of course the study session quickly turns into a nap session, which both of them find infinitely more comfortable. The fireplace crinkles peacefully, Ronan smells of that awfully decadent soap Gansey bought him for Christmas last year and they’re starting their last year in Hogwarts. There’s a perfect mix of nostalgia and fondness in Gansey’s heart that makes him see everything in a golden tint, or maybe that’s just the common room’s charm. Either way, he’s so carefree he’d fly if it weren’t for Ronan, the lovely anchor tying him to reality.

 

“Are you taking part in the Tournament?,” Ronan asks him, eyes closed, an endearing bunch of fuzzy lines. He means the Triwizard Tournament, of course, and he knows Gansey’s been considering it throughout the summer. It’s a funny possibility, perhaps out of the restless drive that comes with being a Gansey or maybe the idea of a thousand galeons that could mean an entire summer, hell, a year away from his family, just him and Ronan and their friends, somewhere in Ireland or America or New Zealand if they please. The thought is enough to make him giddy.

 

Gansey smiles and takes off his glasses, brushing against the little indents they’ve already left on the sides of his nose. Ronan always says he likes him like that, nothing but imprints in a way or another, ink-stained fingers and kiss-swollen lips. “There’s only a few days left to sign up, but I think I’m going to.”

 

“Imagine if you won. Dick Gansey, champion of the Triwizard Tournament. Has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?” Ronan shuffles in his lap, trying to find a more comfortable position for his unfortunately long legs. Gansey ruffles his hair and presses a kiss against his nose to see him crinkle it like he’s just been tickled. “I presume you’ve already planned what you’re doing with the money,” he laughs and Ronan’s lack of a proper answer says it all. It feels familiar and domestic, and these days when it’s the two of them, silence suffices more than often. It must come with all the years they’ve known each other, Gansey muses. Their books lie on the table, abandoned for intertwined fingers and quiet breathing, dark curls in pale hands.

 

At some point they fall asleep, which unfortunately doesn’t last long. Henry Cheng, being the woefully ambitious Quidditch player that he is, promptly wakes them both up by _slamming_ both his and Ronan’s shin, knee _and_ arm guards on the couch on top of Ronan. Neither Gansey nor Ronan would’ve budged, given their extensive experience in sleeping under any circumstances, but the straw that breaks the camel’s back is Henry himself plopping on the couch, Ronan _and_ his and Ronan’s shin, knee _and_ arm guards. “Wake up, lovebirds, it’s practice time!”, he exclaims with so much pride of what he just did that Gansey considers unleashing the Invisibility Charm on his underwear for a week or more, _again_.

 

Ronan tries to shake everything off of himself, but it’s proven to be an almost impossible task, with Henry pressing most of his weight against him. “Five more minutes,” he grumbles, and Gansey nods along. “Henry, _please_.” Henry, of course, doesn’t give them any more time. Gansey doesn’t know if it’s the Quidditch Captain or the friend in him that pushes him to pry Ronan out of Gansey’s hands, but he hates both of them for good measure. It takes a few minutes of grumbling and protesting, but Ronan begrudgingly starts to put on his guards and heads back to the dormitory for the rest of his equipment, not before stealing a few more kisses from a still-sleepy Gansey. Henry rolls his eyes at them, but there’s so much fondness between the three of them that every joke is just that- a joke. At least in Hogwarts, Gansey doesn’t have to worry about the side eye, the comments that usually don’t leave the mouths but are right there on the faces, the shame he knows he shouldn’t feel but it’s there anyway. He tries not to dwell on that when he’s next to Ronan.

 

“Get some studying done while I’m away, got it?”, Ronan says, snapping him out of these kinds of thoughts like he always does. Gansey doesn’t know if Ronan just _knows_ or if it’s his expression that always betrays him, but he’s grateful. Warm fingers grasp Gansey’s face, brushing against his cheeks, and Gansey can’t help but mirror Ronan’s affectionate smile. “Okay,” Gansey answers and only then does Ronan lean in for the last kiss, so tender and loving that it makes his heart brim with all the love he has for his best friend.

 

In the end, all it takes is a few more days of Gansey’s friends insisting he put his name in the Goblet of Fire. Had it not been for the rules, he suspects every single one of them would’ve done it for him already. It’s Ronan, though, who squeezes his hand just as he’s about to enter the Great Hall. “Don’t you want to win and show them all?”, he asks and part of Gansey wants to say, _yes, you don’t even know_. He’s older now, calmer, no longer the boy that yearned to prove himself. He’s a Hufflepuff through and through now, much to his family’s despair.

 

Gansey doesn’t think about his family when he enters the piece of parchment into the Goblet, only Ronan’s smile, bright and hopeful and so full of trust that it doesn’t cross his mind to doubt anything in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> **comments and kudos keep writers motivated!**


End file.
